


just an expression (read you like a book)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [28]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, bullshit, for once there are no allusions to any of the usual stuff, so for once no warnings apply, unfortunately this is still stupid and awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're blushing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just an expression (read you like a book)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know???? Most of my fics for them have been vent-y and making Ladd suffer so now they're happy. Hooray. This is really bad I'm sorry

The thing about being able to read Lua's expressions is that it took a lot of work. Anyone close to the couple wonders how Ladd can tell what she's thinking so easily, when her face hardly moves most of the time, but it isn't as if he could always do it. In fact, when he first met her, he could hardly understand what she was thinking at all! Now, he knows her better than anyone in the world, but he has worked very hard to get to that point.

Just because her expressions aren't very dynamic doesn't mean there isn't a lot feeling behind them, though she says that the majority of her feelings are relatively new. If what she says is to be believed, then there wasn't much of anything there before he started trying to learn how to read her, because before he pulled her into the excitement of his every day life, she didn't really care about much of anything.

He doesn't know what it means to not feel anything; he's always been overloaded by emotion of some sort, whether he be happy or unbelievably angry, or just overwhelmed with blind excitement. When she says that things were simply empty before she fell in love with him, he can't wrap his head around that, and he's glad that he can make her feel _something_ , or else he isn't sure how much he would have been able to relate to her in the long run.

Whatever the case, she  _does_ feel now, and he knows her face so well that he knows  _what_ she's feeling, the loss of light in her eyes when she's uncomfortable, the subtle twitch in her lips when she's excited, the way her jaw slackens when she's disappointed, and, he presumes, everything else there is. And when he can cause her to make a face, to wear a  _real_ expression, even if it's just her half-smile, then that is one of the best feelings in the world, even if it makes her emotions that much more obvious. He's proud of being able to read her subtle expressions, but he doesn't worry about the ones that aren't so subtle because she only makes them for him.

“You're blushing,” he commented once, when he was still learning, after he was surprised to notice a tinge of pink in her cheeks. How long had that been there? How many times had he not noticed her blushing before? He knew then that he had work to do, and now, he doesn't regret a bit of it.

“I am,” she'd replied, and her eyes had darted to the side for half a second before her gaze returned to his. He committed that mannerism to memory, just as he wold commit every last one of them. One day, he vowed he was going to be able to read her like a book, and that meant something coming from someday who didn't normally have the attention span to sit down and read.

Her expressions are subtle and she is nearly unreadable, but now, when he looks at her, he can practically read her mind. It's taken its fair share of work, but he goes all out in all things that interest him, and there are few things that interest him more than his fiancee currently does. Ladd knows her better than anyone else in the world.

 


End file.
